The Secrets We Keep
by Slaughter Daughter
Summary: Vlad's life was in a downward spiral until someone he least expected helped him in ways he never thought possible. /Yaoi/Slash/ Some dark themes as the story progresses, plus some sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

**Warnings: Language.**

* * *

Music blared in Vlad's ears as he made his way home from school late that Friday evening. Nelly would no doubt be peeved that he had gotten detention yet again that week. He couldn't help it though, Bill and Tom just didn't know when to quit. The verbal and physical abuse just kept getting worse, and worse. That on top of his incredibly high anxiety level didn't bode well for poor Vlad. He had to snap sometime. He had the right to, didn't he?

Scrolling through the songs on his iPod, Vlad sighed. This life was getting to be too much for him.

Turning up the volume Vlad quit walking, deciding to stop at the park near his house. He was going to be grounded for sure anyway, how much could a few extra minutes add to that?

Sitting atop a picnic table he pulled his feet up on the bench, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He groaned in frustration as 'Screaming' by Get Scared began to play, the song, he felt, completely summed up his feelings at the moment.

How did everyone expect him to deal with these things? His parents were dead; people were after him- humans and vampires alike, Henry was giving him the cold shoulder, Eddie was bothering him more than usual, and not to mention all the regular teenager shit he had to deal with on a daily basis.

His mind was slowly making its decent into a dark and terrifying place, and Vlad feared that once he fully went there he wouldn't be able to find his way back out again. And no one noticed. –Or maybe they just didn't care? Sure Nelly was concerned over his trouble at school, but she always just chalked it up to teenage hormones. Vlad wished his hormones were his biggest worry. Unfortunately, though, he had no such luck.

Vlad sat up straight suddenly, feeling a tap on his shoulder. Turning around his jaw dropped slightly as he saw who had dared disturb his alone time. Squinting his eyes in confusion, Vlad yanked out his ear phones after the person spoke. "What?"

Dorian grinned, exposing his pearly white teeth and his twinkling eyes. "I said; I'm surprised to see you here."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure you didn't follow me here? You creepy stalker."

Placing a hand across his chest Dorian feigned hurt. "Vladimir, you wound me so."

"I'm sure," Vlad said, putting in his ear phones and turning his back on Dorian- greatly surprising the older vampire that he would let his guard down so easily.

Tilting his head to the side Dorian took a seat next to the teenager. Pulling out one of the ear phones and putting it into his own ear, Dorian listened curiously as the rock music played.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

"Listening to your music, little one," Dorian answered, smiling as he saw Vlad's perplexed expression.

"…Why?"

"Why not?"

Vlad shrugged, gaze lowering to his worn out converse. The canvas was beginning to fray, and the fangs Sprat drew on them with a sharpie were starting to smudge as well. _I'll have to get new ones eventually. _Vlad thought, mind drifting off as the song changed to 'Fail'.

"What's troubling you, Vladimir?" The older vampire asked, noticing the far off look in Vlad's eyes.

"Hmm?" Vlad hummed, looking up at the copper haired man. "Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure," Dorian said honestly. "I just know that I am drawn to you, and because of that, I care."

"That's weird, dude," Vlad muttered off-handedly.

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't change the fact that you've deflected my question, little one."

Vlad sighed. "Why does it matter if something is bothering me? No one actually cares. It doesn't _actually _matter to people what I'm feeling. According to most, I'm not even a person. How could I _feel _anything?"

There was a pause before Vlad's eyes widened as he realized what he said. Oh, god… He couldn't do this; he couldn't be vulnerable around someone, least of all _Dorian. _

Sensing his panic, Dorian moved closer to Vlad, placing a hand lightly on one of his trembling shoulders. "It's okay, Vladimir. You can talk to me, I'll listen and I promise not to judge you."

Could Vlad really? Could he truly talk to him? Talk to Dorian, this peculiar, intimidating, yet somehow charming vampire?

"You don't mean that," Vlad whispered. "You just want me to trust you so you can eat me… or whatever."

"How can I make you believe me?" Dorian questioned, eyes beseeching.

Vlad shrugged, knocking Dorian's hand off in the process. He tried not to feel disappointed at the loss of contact, but having not been touched in such a long time he couldn't help it. He missed that physical connection to someone, that feeling of _knowing _he was truly here, that he was truly alive because he could feel that other person too. It was grounding in a way. And God, he realized, he just wanted a hug.

"I know!" Dorian suddenly exclaimed, grasping Vlad's face with both his hands.

"W-What are you doing?" Vlad stammered as Dorian pressed his forehead against Vlad's own, their ear phones yanking out in the process.

"I want you to read my mind," Dorian said, tone serious.

"I don't-" Vlad started but was interrupted.

"You must. It's the only way you'll know that I'm truthful."

"O-Okay," Vlad conceded, letting his eyelids close as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Exhaling a deep breath Vlad pushed with his mind, finding it easy as Dorian put up no resistance.

He was looking at himself through Dorian's eyes. He could feel Dorian's emotions. _He wanted Vlad to believe him, to trust him. He longed for his blood, yes. Who wouldn't? But that wasn't the only reason he was drawn to him. He felt a connection to the teenager that even he didn't fully understand. He wanted to be close to Vlad, he wanted to be his confidante, his friend, maybe even more-_

Gasping softly Vlad pulled out of Dorian's mind, staring at the vampire in utter shock. "I-I don't understand. Dorian, why-"

"I don't know when it happened, or why," Dorian murmured, stroking Vlad's cheek softly. "But I am terribly fascinated by you, little one, and I fear that I want to know everything about you; the good and the bad."

"…Fear?" The thought that this powerful and strong vampire feared anything shocked Vlad.

"Yes… I fear I'm quite taken with you already."

"But you don't even know me," Vlad argued.

"Ah," Dorian breathed. "But I'd like to learn, if you'll let me?"

Vlad didn't know what to say. One minute he's sitting by himself, hating the world, and the next he's being told all of this. He could barely handle his life as is; did he really want to start something this serious? What if Dorian was lying? –No, he couldn't be lying, Vlad had heard his thoughts. Then why was he so scared? Dorian seemed genuine, and besides, Vlad could use a friend even if he had to keep said friend a secret.

Vlad was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of Dorian's smooth voice. "Will you let me, Vladimir?"

Leaning into Dorian's touch Vlad finally replied, "Yeah… I'll let you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm currently rereading the series right now before I buy the first in the Slayer Chronicles. Speaking of which, has anyone read it? Is it any good?**

**I've finished this story already, but I'm in the process of editing the rest of the chapters. I should have them up soon, though. Originally I was going to make this a one shot, but I just kept on writing and felt that it would be better with multiple chapters. I hope you guys like it so far :) **

**Oh, and this will be earning its M rating later on ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

**Warnings: Language. **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Vlad and Dorian's encounter at the park, and their friendship had blossomed very rapidly. They spent nearly every day together, except for the odd days when Otis would want to spend time with Vlad, or Dorian had Elysian affairs to attend to.

It was nice. Vlad hadn't felt this close to anyone in a long time, if he ever did at all. Dorian listened to him like no one else did; he sympathized and acted as though Vlad's pain was his own. It was unlike anything Vlad had ever experienced before, and he hoped that it would never end.

"So, what happened today?" Dorian asked as he lay on the floor of the Belfry next to Vlad, gently running his fingers through the sixteen year old's dark hair.

Vlad leaned into the touch, sighing softly. "What makes you think something happened?"

"Well," Dorian began, pulling the half-vampire closer to him. "Why are we here if something isn't wrong?"

"Good point."

"Mhmm…" Dorian hummed in agreement. "Was it those wretched humans you told me about?"

Vlad paused before answering, "…Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What did they do?" Dorian prompted.

Vlad closed his eyes, leaning his head onto Dorian's shoulder. "They just called me some names… You know, the usual."

"What did they call you?"

"I'd rather not say."

Sweeping the bangs out of Vlad's eyes, he tilted the boy's face to look at his. "If it was so terrible then you _must _tell me."

"Why?" Vlad asked meekly.

"Because, little one, if it is so terrible then you can't keep it to yourself, it will eat at you."

"I mean… I guess you're right," the teenager conceded.

Dorian smiled. "Of course I am. I'm always right."

"Uh huh…" Vlad rolled his eyes, before clearing his throat. "I mean, it was mostly just the usual stuff, like _goth boy_ and _freak._ Just shit like that."

"But?"

"_But _it got worse today. I guess because I fought back a few weeks ago, I don't know… They called me _fag, _and said the reason why Henry didn't hang around me anymore was because I hit on him."

"I see," Dorian murmured softly.

"Which isn't true!" Vlad insisted, sitting up and facing the older man. "I've never hit on Henry. I've never even thought of him that way!"

"You don't have to convince me, Vladimir. I believe you."

But didn't he have to convince Dorian? Didn't he have to prove that he wasn't gay? Because he wasn't, he couldn't be. Saying he was _gay _didn't feel right, but then again, saying he was _straight _didn't feel right either. Then what was he? Where did this leave him? He knew he liked girls. He liked Meredith for years, and even Snow for a brief time, but he liked boys too, he knew. Admittedly, he had a huge crush on Austin Charlie, the lead singer of one of his favorite bands; Of Mice And Men. So what was he? The last thing he needed was to stress over his sexuality. _Just one more thing to make me a freak. _Vlad thought bitterly.

"You know that's not true."

"Huh?" Vlad blinked. "What's not?"

"You're not a freak."

Vlad couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed at the utter _lie _Dorian just spat at him. Of course he was a freak. Not only was he a freak by human standards, but by vampire standards as well. He was the fucking Pravus for Christ sakes.

Dorian's brow furrowed. "Okay… maybe that wasn't the right way to word it."

"You think?" Vlad muttered sarcastically.

"You're not a freak." Dorian's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Vlad laughed again. "You're just different. You're different like I'm different. Except you didn't choose to be, you were born this way."

"Are you quoting Lady GaGa now?" Vlad asked his expression blank.

"Vladimir," Sighed Dorian. "You're changing the subject."

"I know."

"Why can't you accept my reassurance?"

"I don't know…" Vlad whispered, lowering his gaze to the floor. Why couldn't he? Because he didn't deserve it. He wanted it, but he knew he was not worthy of it. After all, Dorian was honest with him, yet Vlad still kept secrets from the vampire. And it ate at Vladimir every single day.

"Little one," Dorian said, opening up his arms. "Come here."

Vlad hesitated before crawling into the man's lap, sighing as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"You are worth so much more than you know." Dorian held him closely. "And it's okay to have secrets. You'll tell me everything when you're ready."

Vlad grunted. "You're lucky I like you. Because if I didn't I would be beyond pissed that you've been using telepathy on me."

"Oh, so you _do _like me," Dorian teased, smirking at the blush that spread across Vlad's face.

"Shut up," the teenager mumbled, nuzzling Dorian's shoulder.

_This could get complicated. _Vlad thought as he felt Dorian's hand rub soothing circles on his lower back. But he found that he really didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: I am terrible at writing humor. I attempted with that whole Lady GaGa line, but I'm pretty sure it fell flat /sigh/**

**And am I the only one who is disappointed with the low number of Vladimir Tod fan fics? I feel like there should be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**

**Warnings: Self-Harm**

* * *

Vlad sat on his bedroom floor with his back propped against his bed, his eyes staring blankly at the cuts that littered the inside of his bicep. He didn't know what to feel. Not now after the high had gone and reality sank in.

He hadn't thought it through, not really. But did he ever really think this through?

Vlad watched indifferently as the blood began to slither down to the inside of his elbow. Picking up the hand towel he had gotten for such occasions, he gently pressed it to the open wounds. His wounds had become deeper as of late, he noticed. Maybe he shouldn't push the blade in so hard next time?

He sighed, tipping his head back until it rested against the top of the mattress. This secret was becoming too much to hide. It was almost more difficult than hiding his vampiric nature. He couldn't tell anyone about it, although he wished he could. It was like Dorian said, if you didn't talk about the things that bothered you then they would eat you up inside.

_Vladimir. _Vlad heard in his mind, making his heart race instantly and his eyes widen in panic. It was Dorian. _Vladimir, I'm in the tree outside your window. Open up._

Vlad tried to swallow down his nervousness as he looked to his left and out the window. Sure enough, there Dorian was perched like a bird, but with all the grace of a feline.

There wasn't a way around this. He couldn't cover up the cuts, and he couldn't hide his crimson soaked towel or his blades in time. Even if he could, what difference would it make? Dorian would pick up the scent of his blood immediately.

With a defeated sigh Vlad stood and made his way over to unlock the window. As soon as Dorian stepped into the room Vlad could sense his uneasiness. _Maybe the smell of my blood is too much for him. _Vlad thought.

"Let me see," Dorian demanded, his hand held out expectantly.

Vlad hesitated for a moment before he finally complied, placing his forearm in the man's hand, cringing as Dorian moved his arm more to the side so he could see the fresh cuts on Vlad's bicep.

Minutes crept by with Vlad feeling anxious and Dorian staring at his arm intently. Finally, Vlad broke the silence, "Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" Dorian asked, backing Vlad up until he was sat on the bed.

"I don't know," Vlad whispered, his eyes downcast. "That you don't hate me now."

"Little one," Dorian sighed. "Of course I don't hate you. You just have me worried."

"I'm sorry." And Vlad was. He didn't want to upset Dorian; he didn't want to worry him.

"It's all right, Vladimir," the copper haired man said, kneeling down in front of the boy. "Where do you keep the first aid kit?"

"U-Under the bed."

Dorian nodded. Reaching underneath the bed frame he felt around until his hand grasped onto a box. Pulling it out he opened up the first aid kit and extracted a few items.

"I really don't think you need to bandage me, though," Vlad said, watching as the older vampire poured some peroxide onto a cotton ball. "I usually don't. I heal pretty fast on my own."

Dorian's eyes were sharp as he looked at Vlad. "I don't care if you heal fast. You're hurt and I won't stand for it if you're not taken care of."

"Sorry." Vlad felt like a child. He felt small, and stupid, and he didn't blame Dorian for reprimanding him.

"I do not mean to be harsh, little one." Dorian began dabbing the cotton ball on Vlad's wounds, trying to be gentler as Vlad flinched from the sting. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why?"

Dorian stopped abruptly, his hazel eyes flashing blue as he stared intensely into Vlad's own green ones. "I care about you, Vlad. You're important. You're my friend, the first friend I've had in hundreds of years. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you."

Vlad tried not to, he truly did, but he couldn't help it as tears began to stream down his pale face. "I'm _sorry,_" Vlad said for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Dorian meant the world to him, more than the older vampire even knew. The last thing he wanted to do was scare this person who cared so much for him.

Dorian smiled sadly, placing a gentle kiss on the palm of Vladimir's hand. "I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to feel _worthy, _and I _don't_ want you to do this to yourself anymore."

"Al-All right." Vlad nodded. "I'll try t-to stop, for you."

"I don't want you to stop for me, little one, I want you to stop for _you,_" Dorian said, wrapping the gauze around Vlad's upper arm.

Vlad couldn't take it anymore. His emotions were getting to be too much for him to handle. In that moment, with tears pouring from his eyes and blood seeping into his bandages, Vlad reached out and ran his fingers through Dorian's hair before leaning in and placing a kiss on Dorian's lips.

The kiss was short as Vlad quickly became shocked at his own actions and pulled away, apologizing frantically. "I-I-" But Vlad was soon silenced as soft lips covered his own.

Vlad sat, stunned for a moment before the tension eased from his lanky body and he began to kiss back. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the way that Dorian handled him; gentle and full of care, as if Vlad was something fragile. And maybe he was? But Vlad wanted more.

Gripping the hair at the nape of Dorian's neck, he licked Dorian's bottom lip and sighed contentedly as the older man got the message and their tongues finally touched. It was… _different. _Not different in a bad way, it just wasn't what he was used to. Kissing a guy wasn't like kissing a girl, and he suspected that it wasn't because Dorian was a guyper se but because Dorian was _Dorian._

Pulling away, Dorian placed his forehead against Vlad's. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," the vampire breathed, grinning at Vlad with a twinkle in his eye.

"R-Really?"

"Of course," Dorian said, moving to sit beside the teenager on the queen sized bed, and taking his left hand in his own, eyes glancing down at the bandages that still wrapped his arm. "You are a fascinating creature, Vladimir Tod. You're kind, you're unique, and like I said earlier, I care for you greatly."

"I-I care for you too, Dorian." Vlad pulled Dorian into a hug; ignoring the pain it brought to his injured bicep as the older man hugged him back.

"Dorian?" Vlad asked as he lay back on his bed, hand tangling in Dorian's shirt as he tried to yank the man with him.

"Hmm?" Dorian acknowledged, smiling at the boy's attempt to move him.

"Will stay here with me tonight? At least until I fall asleep?"

"I'd love to." Dorian lay next to Vlad, wrapping his arms around him as the boy laid his head upon his chest.

The night had started out terrible, but now, as he tried to bury his face in Dorian's shirt, Vlad smiled and he found that he was content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**

**Warnings: Sexy times (aka porn) and language**

* * *

This wasn't exactly how Vlad envisioned his first time. He definitely didn't see himself with a guy; if he was being honest he thought it would be with Meredith, hell, maybe even with Snow. But here Vlad was, shirtless and pressed up against Dorian's apartment wall, the cocky vampire kissing and nipping at his pale neck.

"_Ah…_" Vlad gasped as Dorian bit down on his neck, not quite breaking the skin but close to it. "Dorian, careful…"

Dorian pulled back, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, Vladimir. You just make me so crazed."

"Me too." Vlad's face flushed. "I mean, you m-make me feel that way too."

Dorian smirked before he picked Vladimir up in his arms bridal style and carried him over to his king sized bed. The bed took up nearly half the space of his room, Vlad noticed as he was tossed gently onto it.

His chest heaved as he watched the older man strip down to his black boxers. His nervousness replaced with arousal as he brought his knees together in an attempt to keep from touching himself.

"Uh uh…" Dorian chastised, crawling onto the mattress and pushing Vlad's legs apart so he could settle between them. Dorian pressed kisses onto Vlad's chest, making sure he paid extra attention to the scars that were still dark pink with their newness. Vlad's heart throbbed a little as Dorian kissed him there; feeling cared for like he never had before.

Soon Dorian began to mouth at one of the teenager's nipples, taking it into his mouth he bit down gently, eyes flashing blue at the moan that tumbled from Vladimir's lips.

Running his right hand down to Vlad's black jeans, he popped the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. Working Vlad's jeans off his body, Dorian smirked as he saw the design on the boy's boxers.

"Sh-Shut up," Vlad stammered, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything." Dorian smiled, as he placed his hand over the bulge in Vlad's Count Chocula underwear.

"_Dorian!_" Vlad breathed, fingers gripping the sheets as he thrust up into the man's hand.

"Yes, lover?" Dorian inquired, rubbing Vlad harder.

"Ah… I want…"

"You want what?"

Vlad knew Dorian was teasing him on purpose, but couldn't find it within himself to care. "I want you to fuck me!" he moaned out, spreading his legs wide, and thrusting into Dorian's hand more aggressively.

Dorian seemed speechless for a moment, before that devious grin reached his face and he replied, "Of course, my little one."

Vlad's whole body trembled with anticipation and a little bit of nerves as Dorian quickly removed Vlad's boxers, and eyed his cock a bit hungrily.

"You're so gorgeous, Vlad." Leaning down, Dorian licked the pre-cum from the teenagers flushed tip, making Vlad gasp in pleasure and cover his face in embarrassment.

"Don't hide from me, love," the older vampire murmured softly, stroking the teen's cock as he reached under his pillow and retrieved a bottle of lube.

Pulling back Dorian quickly relieved himself of his black boxers, sighing as his own manhood was finally freed. Leaning forward he kissed the inside of Vlad's knee softly before popping the top of the small bottle and coating his fingers in lube.

"You're sure?"

"I-I'm sure… I-I want it." Vlad swallowed. "I want you."

Dorian's eyes twinkled, as he nodded. Tracing a finger lightly against Vlad's rim, he worked on marking the inside of Vlad's thigh as he waited for the boy to relax.

"Vladimir?"

"_Mhmm?..._"

"Tell me, have you ever fingered yourself before?" Dorian asked bluntly, finally pushing his middle finger in up to the first knuckle.

Vlad gasped, nodding his head frantically in reply as he felt Dorian's finger press in further. And he _had _fingered himself a few times. He was curious since he began spending time with the vampire, but his own fingers definitely didn't feel nearly this good.

"What do you think about when you do it?" the vampire purred, adding a second finger and beginning to fuck Vlad with them.

"I-I think… of… _fuck!_" Vlad trailed off on a curse as the older man found his pleasure spot, making sure to rub it at least every other time he thrust his long fingers in.

"What was that?"

"You!" Vlad moaned. "You!"

Smirking, the vampire scissored his fingers before adding a third one. Vlad winced a little at the stretch, having never gone past two fingers before.

Dorian stretched Vlad slowly, making sure that he was nice and open for the main event. But Vlad's patience was wearing thin and the only thing he really wanted in that moment was Dorian inside of him.

"Dor-Dorian," Vlad panted, propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes half lidded and his pupils blown wide in lust. "F-Fuck me. _Now._"

Eyes narrowed with a predatory glint, Dorian climbed up Vlad's flushed body and kissed him hungrily. Pulling back he said, "You don't know what you do to me, little one."

Whining Vlad bucked his hips up in an attempt to get the older vampire to hurry. Which worked, to Vlad's satisfaction.

Lining himself up with Vladimir's prepared entrance, Dorian pressed in slowly until he was fully sheathed in Vlad's tight heat, then he stopped, giving the boy time to adjust.

It hurt. But Vlad expected it to. Clinging to Dorian's neck as the man brought one leg up onto his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist, Vlad focused on his breathing and tried desperately to relax his muscles.

"Are you okay, Vladimir?"

"'m fine…" Vlad mumbled, kissing Dorian's jaw lightly. "Just need a minute."

Nuzzling his face in the teen's black hair, Dorian sighed and brought one hand down to play with Vladimir's sensitive nipples.

Vlad didn't know before tonight that being touched there could feel so good, but it did. And Vlad let his appreciation known as he thrust his hips down experimentally and whimpered out, "M-Move. _Please._"

Gripping Vlad's hips Dorian pulled out and thrust back in, groaning as his aching cock finally got some much needed friction.

Vlad yelped, feeling as the burn quickly melted into intense pleasure. Holding onto the man's copper hair, he urged him on with loud moans as he pulled Dorian closer to him with his legs.

Dorian fucked Vlad harder as the pleasure began to take over. Leaning close to the boy's ear he whispered, "Touch yourself for me, Vlad."

And Vlad did. Reaching his hand between their sweat slicked bodies, Vlad gripped his cock and began to stroke it harshly, already feeling his orgasm approaching. "Dorian, I can't take much more!" Arching into Dorian, Vlad whined high in his throat, shaking his head as the pleasure became too much.

"Vladimir," Dorian purred, thrusting in and striking Vlad's prostate hard. "Come for me, _lover._"

Vlad's back arched impossibly high as he stroked his cock a few more times and came with a loud groan of his lover's name, spilling into his own hand.

Dorian kept pounding into him, chasing his own release. Tipping the teenager's head back, he sucked and bit at the skin relentlessly until finally Vlad whimpered and said, "Bite me."

Dorian's eyes flashed blue as they widened, asking silently if Vlad was sure.

Vlad was. "_Drink from me!_" Vlad demanded, tilting his head to the side and exposing his flesh even more to the older vampire. And this time, Dorian didn't hesitate. Thrusts becoming erratic, the man sunk his fangs deep into Vladimir's neck, drinking a few mouthfuls before he pulled back suddenly with a curse falling from his lips, and came, deep inside of Vlad.

Vlad gasped as he felt for the first time what it was like to be filled so completely.

"_Dorian,_" he whispered, as said vampire pulled out of him slowly and rolled so that Vlad was on top of him.

"Yes, lover?" Dorian asked a bit out of breath, his hand carding through the teen's sweat soaked hair.

"I-I think I l-love you." Vlad buried his face in Dorian's neck, hoping he didn't fuck everything up with his confession.

Dorian smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Vlad's head. "I love you too, little one."

"I'm glad," Vlad sighed, rolling off Dorian and onto his side so he could better see the man. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I you, Vladimir," Dorian spoke softly, looking into Vlad's eyes with adoration shining in his own. "We are kindred spirits, you know."

"I know…"

Dorian smiled brightly, bringing the boy in for a sweet kiss that quickly turned more passionate as he ran his tongue inside Vlad's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. Vlad pulled back, panting, a questing shining in his eyes.

"What is it?"

Vlad hesitated. "Did I taste good?" He blushed, an image of Dorian licking his cock flashing in his mind. Dorian smirked as if he knew what Vlad was thinking, and he probably did. "My blood, I mean."

"Best I've ever had," Dorian answered honestly. "But I won't ever drink from you without your permission."

Vlad nodded, snuggling close to his, _boyfriend? _He still wasn't sure what they were, but Dorian called him lover so maybe that was what they were? Vlad found that he quite liked the sound of that. Closing his eyes Vlad sighed as his _lover _rubbed his side slowly. Relaxing into Dorian's arms with thoughts of love and plans for tomorrow on his mind, Vlad finally fell asleep, happy.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the second time I've written smut. I think I've improved, but I still think I could maybe do better. Let me know? Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**

**Warnings: Mentions of self-harm**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Vlad's eyes widened as he stood paralyzed in the kitchen doorway. Otis sat at the end of the table, his face set in a stern expression.

"What about?"

But Otis didn't answer; instead he nodded his head towards the chair across from himself and simply said, "Sit."

Vlad obeyed, worried about how much trouble he would be in if he didn't. What had he done this time? It couldn't be about Dorian, could it? No. Otis couldn't possibly know about them. Vladimir had been very careful to hide it.

There was a drawn out silence in which Otis stared at Vlad intensely, making the teenager fidget with the long sleeve of his shirt nervously. Finally Vlad couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" Vlad snapped, cringing a little on the inside as Otis's eyes narrowed at him further.

"Where were you last night?"

Vlad's mouth opened and closed several times in shock. "W-What do you mean? I was here last night."

Otis arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Because I checked your room at midnight and you weren't there."

"I went out for a walk." Panic was beginning to suffocate Vlad as the thought that Otis might know fully dawned on him.

"You walked for seven and a half hours?" His uncle asked disbelievingly. "Because I heard you come in at seven-thirty."

"I… stayed at the park for a while."

"Is that why you smell like _him_?"

Vlad swallowed. "Like who?"

"I've had enough of this, Vladimir." Otis stood, aggravation shining clear in his eyes. "I need you to answer this question and answer it honestly."

Otis looked at Vlad expectantly and continued when he saw he had the half-vampire's full attention.

"Did he feed from you?"

Somehow Vlad knew this was coming, but he had hoped to prolong the inevitable. Lowering his head, Vlad thought about how he should answer. He couldn't tell his uncle the truth. He would jump to the wrong conclusion; he would think Dorian forced him.

Suddenly Vlad felt a gentle nudge in his mind, and anger filled him. "Don't do that!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just be honest with me, Vladimir."

"My thoughts are my own," Vlad yelled, terrified that Otis might've seen something before he could block him out. "And you didn't even give me a chance to be honest with you before you invaded my privacy."

Otis sighed tiredly, crossing his arms and letting his expression soften. "Then tell me the truth."

"Fine." Vlad stood; easing his way towards the exit, preparing to make a break for it should things get worse. "Only if you promise to stay calm."

Vlad watched as Otis took a deep breath and nodded his agreement.

"The answer is… yes." Taking slow steps back, Vlad kept his eyes trained on his uncle waiting for the man to yell, or lecture him, or ground him, waiting for him to do _something. _"He drank from me last night… when we were together."

Otis's left eye twitched as he tried to contain his anger. "Why were you with _him _last night?"

"Because…" Vlad blinked nervously, attempting to build up his courage. "We're… we're friends. Well, to be honest with you, we're kinda more than that…"

Otis seemed at a loss for words, his mouth open in utter shock.

Seeing this as his opportunity to leave, Vlad quickly backed completely out of the kitchen, and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Plopping down on his mattress Vlad grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Clicking on the contact labeled _D, _Vlad quickly sent him a text.

_We have a problem._

Vlad waited for what felt like forever, when finally his phone vibrated.

_What's wrong? _The message read. Vlad thought about what to say before deciding to keep this short and simple.

_He knows._

Waiting with bated breath, Vlad exhaled when Dorian's reply came.

_We're fucked._

Vlad couldn't agree more.

* * *

Vlad awoke hours later to a knock on his door. "Come in," he called, as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He was shocked to see Otis standing on the threshold of his room. "Vladimir," Otis said softly. "Can we talk?"

"I guess…" Vlad mumbled as Otis sat down at his desk chair.

"I'd like to discuss what we talked about earlier." Otis looked at Vlad to see if he would begin first, but when he didn't he spoke. "I don't want you to see Dorian anymore."

It hurt. Vlad's heart actually hurt as those eight words were spoken. "You can't keep me from seeing him. He's important to me. I _have _to see him."

"You don't _have _to see him, Vladimir." Otis sighed, exasperated. "He just has you thinking that you do."

"No!" Vlad stood from his bed, fear and anger throbbing in his veins. "He loves me; he doesn't make me think anything. He's helped me more than you could ever understand."

"Then explain it to me." Otis seemed genuinely offended. "Tell me what he's done for you that I could not."

Vlad felt a little guilty. He didn't want to hurt his uncle; the man was like his father. He was important to Vlad, but Otis had to understand that Dorian was important to him too.

"He's been there for me when I couldn't talk to anyone else." Otis looked disbelieving, one eyebrow raised skeptically. Vlad pressed on. "He was there for me when Bill and Tom wouldn't leave me alone, when Henry quit talking to me." Vlad paused, the wound Henry left still fresh. Otis's eyes softened as he saw this. Vlad ignored the pain. "He even got Eddie to quit following me!"

"Did you ever think," Otis began gently. "That the reason he did all those things was to trick you into trusting him?"

Vlad sighed, sitting back onto his bed. "I have. But… he let me read his mind. I know what he thinks about me."

"Vladimir-"

But Vlad didn't let his uncle finish before he said something he'd been thinking about for a while now. "He was around my blood once, you know…"

Otis's gaze locked onto Vlad's face. "What do you mean?"

Hesitating, Vlad fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to make his decision. Finally he made it. Pulling the shirt over his head quickly, Vlad held his breath, waiting for Otis's reaction.

He didn't have to wait long.

"_Vladimir,_" Otis gasped, reaching out and running his fingertips over a multitude of scars. "What… What have you done?"

"I'm sorry." Vlad dropped his gaze, hands gripping his sheets tightly. "It's just… At the time I didn't know another way to deal with it all."

Otis lifted up Vlad's head, forcing eye contact. "Why?"

"Why did I do it?"

Otis shook his head sadly. "Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

Vlad shrugged, his chest suddenly feeling tight as tears pricked his eyes. "I didn't want you to be ashamed of me… Of how weak I am."

Suddenly Vlad felt Otis's arms wrap around him. Letting the tears fall from his eyes, Vlad hugged Otis back, hoping that maybe his uncle wasn't terribly disappointed in him.

After a moment Otis pulled away. "I could never be ashamed of you, Vlad. I'm just sad, and angry with myself that I didn't know that you were doing this."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Don't be mad at yourself. It's not your fault, you didn't know," Vlad insisted. "Plus," Vlad muttered with a small grin. "I'm very sneaky."

Otis smiled back. "You are…"

Silence filled the room as Vlad put his shirt back on, feeling embarrassed of his scars, but glad his tears had ceased.

"He helped me stop, Otis." His uncle remained quiet. "He patched me up one time. He was around all that blood, and he didn't care. He just wanted to help."

"I just don't trust him," Otis said stubbornly.

"But _I _do," Vlad insisted. "He loves me… _I _love him. He's not going anywhere, okay?"

Otis took a deep breath, seeming to be weighing his options. "I suppose there's nothing I can really do about it."

Vlad smiled. "So you're okay with it?"

"I wouldn't say I'm _okay _with it, but I'll try my best if it will make you happy."

Vlad's eyes were practically shining with happiness as he hugged his uncle tightly. "Thank you so much, Otis!"

Smiling, Otis held him for a moment longer before pulling back giving the teenager a stern look. "I have one request, though."

Vlad swallowed, mind thinking the worst. "What's that?"

"You cannot, I repeat _cannot _let him drink from you anymore."

"Well, the thing is…" Vlad trailed off, eyes downcast.

"Yes?"

"I-I kinda like it," Vlad murmured quietly, face flushing.

"What do you me-" Otis began, but shut his mouth quickly as the realization dawned on him. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Vlad sighed in relief. That was not something he ever wanted to discuss with his uncle.

"Why don't you invite Dorian over for dinner one night?"

"Really?" Vlad beamed at Otis, glad for the offer as well as the change in subject.

"Sure," Otis said as he got up and made his way over to Vlad's door. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Thanks." Vlad smiled to himself before a question entered his mind. "Hey, Otis?"

Otis turned back around. "Yes, Vlad?"

"You're not… You're not upset that I'm seeing a _guy, _are you?"

"Of course not," Otis answered honestly. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Then so am I." Otis sighed, sounding exhausted. And Vlad didn't blame him; they'd been through a lot today. "And remember, Vlad. I'm always here for you if you need to talk, no matter what it is about." With that Otis left Vlad's room, leaving the teenager feeling content as he realized that he wouldn't have to lie anymore.

Lying back on his mattress, Vlad pulled out his phone. He couldn't wait to tell Dorian how well things went.

* * *

**A/N: I just felt that there needed to be a Otis – Vlad bonding chapter, you know. I love Otis /sigh/ he's a great father figure for Vlad. Plus, he's just awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**

**Warnings: Language and a little bit of sexual content**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

* * *

Vlad sighed as he practically fell onto Dorian's couch, exhausted from the endless interrogation his aunt and uncle had put them through.

"That," Dorian said, plopping down next to Vlad. "Was terrifying."

Vlad hummed his agreement, resting his head against Dorian's shoulder. "It went well, though."

"You call that _well?_" Dorian asked disbelievingly, carding his pale fingers through Vlad's soft hair.

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"…Yes."

"Then, dude, it went great."

Dorian smiled, he found it cute when Vlad called him things like, 'bro' or 'dude,'

"I suppose you're right."

"'Course I'm right," Vlad murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to the older man. Everyone got through that dinner physically unharmed. By Vlad's standards that was pretty damn perfect, not to mention a complete shock. Vladimir had half expected Otis to strangle Dorian the moment he walked through the door. Judging by the way his jaw had tensed, Vlad was sure he wanted to.

"I can't believe they asked if we were having sex," Vlad groaned suddenly, reliving the memory, and the embarrassment.

Dorian laughed, dislodging Vlad as his body shook. "I can't believe you lied about it."

"What?" Vlad glared, arms crossed against his chest. "You'd rather I told them that we fuck like bunnies?"

Dorian's eyes widened at the mere thought. "God, no. Otis would rip my throat out. Literally."

"Exactly!" Vlad exclaimed, getting up on his knees, hovering over the older man. "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Dorian grabbed Vlad by the waist, pulling the teen on top of him. "It's just… You're a terrible liar, Vlad. And I expect your uncle will have 'the talk' with you as soon as you get home."

"No…" Vlad whined, dropping his forehead against Dorian's. "I think I might actually die of embarrassment."

Smirking up at Vlad, Dorian placed his hand behind the boy's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that quickly became heated.

Vlad moaned as his lover's skilled tongue made its way into his mouth, his hands gripping the couch cushion behind Dorian's head as he got lost in the sensation. Kissing Dorian was something he would never grow tired of. The man kissed like he fucked, with his entire being, with his soul.

"I love you," Vlad panted out once they pulled away for air.

"I know," Dorian said softly. "I love you too."

Vlad smiled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "I think…" Vlad trailed kisses up the side of Dorian's neck, feeling a sense of smug satisfaction as the vampire tilted his head to allow more access. "That we should take this to the bedroom."

"Well, I think," Dorian paused, his hand traveling down to the front of Vlad's pants where a bulge was forming. "That we should forget about the bed, and stay right here." Dorian's hand gently squeezed Vlad, and the boy couldn't help but yelp from the surprise.

With a blush spreading across his face, Vlad bit his lip as he nodded, rocking into the vampire's unfaltering hand.

Things would never be perfect. People would always be after him, would always hate him, some would still avoid him. But none of that mattered anymore because Vlad knew that he could handle anything.

Vlad sighed contently as Dorian kissed the tattoo on his left wrist lovingly. No, nothing else mattered because Vlad was right where he wanted to be.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but I didn't really feel the need to drag out the final chapter. Hopefully it's good? I think I might make a one-shot later on about why Henry is avoiding Vlad. I didn't really want to include that in this story. Anyway, thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
